


400 Years

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: 400 years.Magnus Bane had waited for 400 years.He had spent some of those laughing, some of those crying. He had begged and pleaded and then he had thanked and celebrated. He had had lovers and partners from all corners of the earth and he stayed with some of them for years, sharing every moment of their life with them. He had loved so many people, but none of them would ever be his soulmate.Because Magnus Bane had been born without a soulmark./Bingo Square:Soulmate AU





	400 Years

**Author's Note:**

> (implied relationship, but let's be real, we all know which one I mean)

400 years.

Magnus Bane had waited for 400 years.

He had spent some of those laughing, some of those crying. He had begged and pleaded and then he had thanked and celebrated. He had had lovers and partners from all corners of the earth and he stayed with some of them for years, sharing every moment of their life with them. He had loved so many people, but none of them would ever be his soulmate.

Because Magnus Bane had been born without a soulmark.

In a world of perfectly matched pairs, fate had cursed him to be alone. Sure, he could love and be loved, but no one would ever be his true partner.

As a child, he was always told that his mark would appear in a few years; it just meant that his soulmate was younger than him. _It will be there_ , his mother would soothe when the word had spread around the neighbourhood and the strangers gave him looks on the street, _I promise, one day, darling, it will be there._

But his fifth birthday came and went without a mark appearing on his perfectly-clear skin and then his eighth birthday passed and then his tenth. When his sixteenth birthday came and went with still no sign of a soulmark, it became apparent that he was destined to be alone. It was beyond rare, even rarer than not having a soulmark at all, to have an age gap of more than a couple of years. Soulmates were meant to be together for as long as possible and too big of an age-gap meant more chance of a life without your other half. By age 20 he had stopped waiting for that dark tattoo to appear and he resigned himself to his destiny.

Being immortal was a curse on top of a curse. To live a thousand lives never knowing the touch of his other half was a fate he would never have condemned even his worst enemies to. But he had done it, for 400 years.

It had taken him a long time, but he had finally made his peace with his fate and had learnt to be content with who he was; on his own. He still dreamt of a soulmate, of a love that he would never know, though he never told anyone. Even in the modern world with all of its growth and change, it was a strange thing to have been born without a soulmate waiting for you. Magnus didn’t tell anyone, went as far as to wear a patch on his back if he were ever intimate, as though he had a mark that he just didn’t want to be seen.

Magnus coveted those thoughts of a lover he longed for and held them close; they kept him warm on the coldest nights when he imagined arms that were designed truly for him and him alone wrapped around his waist and holding him closer than he thought possible.

But it wasn’t to be.

 

 

Until one day Magnus woke up with a blinding pain spreading down his spine as though he was being branded. He forced himself out of bed and hobbled into the bathroom as tears streamed down his face. His knees almost gave out as he twisted enough to look at his back in the mirror. For years he had despised mirrors, hated having to undress for any reason; he couldn’t bear to catch sight of his unmarked skin and to know what it meant, but he needed to see what this was.

When he did, he couldn’t believe what his own eyes were telling him. 400 years he had been alone and now there it was. Somewhere in the world, his soulmate had been born.

Maybe Magnus Bane wasn’t meant to be alone after all.

 


End file.
